swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurilia
In a recent Developer Note the developers say they are re-introducing Aurilia and is suspected to be finished and released during Chapter 7 allowing access once again to the village. Prior to the NGE, the Village of Aurilia was a village that was only accessable by Force sensitive (pre NGE). Since the NGE, no one has access to the village. You can still travel to close to the village, but the fog will "sling-shot" your character back if you try to travel past the fog. Actually, it is still possible to visit the village, per se. The wall of fog still exists, but if you "must" visit the village, there are ways to walk though the fog to look around. Oddly enough, on the Bloodfin Server, a structure resembling a house is implanted in the wall of fog at 4972 -4537 Waypoint: 6400, -4000 The Village of Aurilia is located on Dathomir, about 6000 meters south-east of the Science Outpost. It is surrounded by a dense mist that only those who are sensitive to the Force can penetrate. It houses a few dozen Force Sensitive outcasts who have taken refuge inside the village walls. They are however constantly under siege by Sith Shadows, commanded by a Dark Jedi called Mellichae, who means to destroy the village and every living being inside it. The story of the village is divided into phases, four to be exact. They tell the story of the village and its inhabitants as they fight off the Sith Shadows. Once the story is completed (and phase four is reached) it is cleverly linked back to phase one and the story begins all over again. Phases There are four phases, and each phase takes about 3 real-time weeks to complete. Thus the entire story (from phase one to phase four) takes a total of 12 weeks to tell. After that the story resets to phase one and starts all over again. See the Phase Calendar to check which phase your server is in. *Phase 1 The village is recovering from an attack by Sith Shadows. Most of the buildings are in ruins and there are wounded that need tending. The casualty count is high and a lot of effort goes into rebuilding what was lost, aswell as measuring the enemy's strength in case of another attack. *Phase 2 The village is very actively rebuilding defenses. A lot of effort goes into rebuilding the outer wall, replenishing supplies, and delaying an expected attack by Sith Shadows. *Phase 3 There are plans to build a shield generator to help in the defenses of the village. Resources are direly needed as well as the expertise to build the generator. On top of this, an enemy attack seems imminent, and help is needed to thin out the attacking forces before they can strike. *Phase 4 With the shield generator completed and the walls rebuilt, the village's defenses are at an all-time high. The impending attack by Sith Shadows can no longer be delayed and soon wave upon wave of attackers storm the village. Much help is needed to repel these attackers as well as help in healing the wounded. During the attack, the village's computer core gets damaged and an urgent replacement needs to be found. Village inhabitants *Rohak is the village elder. He can direct you to the different villagers who can help you further your training in the Force. He can also give you a replacement Force Crystal in case you lose yours. *Paemos is the person to talk to if you wish to convert regular XP into force sensitive XP. He is also the one who will grant ex-hologrinders their free unlocks and the appropriate XP that goes with them. Be careful when doing this, however, as unlocking several branches from the same type of XP might make you cap and lose any extra xp you earn this way. *Noldan is the trainer of all force sensitive skills. If you have unlocked a branch and have enough of the appropriate force sensitive XP to acquire a new skill, this is the person to talk to. *Quharek gives out missions that will unlock branches in Crafting Mastery profession. **Phase 1: Repair the Sensor Array (Assembly, Reward: An Aurilian Sculpture Section (4/4)) **Phase 2: Help Build Village Defenses (Technique, Reward: A Lightsaber Crafting Toolkit) **Phase 3: Help Build Village Shields (Experimentation, Reward: A Lightsaber Crafting Toolkit) *Whip gives out missions that will unlock branches in the Enhanced Reflexes profession. **Phase 1: Rescue Missing Villagers (Survival, Reward: An Aurilian Sculpture Section (3/4)) **Phase 2: Retrieve Supply Crates (Vehicle Control, Reward: Focused Crystal that buffs Health +2000 for 2 hours and 3-day cooldown) *Captain Sarguillo gives out missions that will unlock branches in the Combat Prowess profession. **Phase 1: Village Patrols (Ranged Accuracy, Reward: Aurilian Banner) **Phase 3: Capture Enemy Leadership (Melee Accuracy, Reward: Color Crystal; Focus Crystal that gives +900 mind buff for 1 hour and 30 minutes and 4-day cooldown) **Phase 4: Village Assault! (Ranged Speed/Melee Defense, Reward: An Aurilian Sculpture Section (1/4)/nothing) *Sivarra Mecheaux gives out missions that will unlock branches in the Heightened Senses profession. **Phase 1: Cure the Sick (Persuasion, Reward: Ice Pendant necklace with Combat Medicine Experimentation +5; Aurilian Plant) **Phase 4: Healing Support (Healing, Reward: Bacta Tank) *Dageerin gives out missions that will unlock branches in the Combat Prowess as well as the Enhanced Reflexes profession. **Phase 2: Search And Destroy (Melee Speed, Reward: Durable Lathe, a +30 speed Melee Powerup with 500 uses) **Phase 3: Search And Destroy II (Ranged Defense, Reward: Synthesized Muscle Stimulant) *Eozlin gives out missions that will unlock branches in the Heightened Senses profession. **Phase 2: Find Village Wall Resources (Surveying, Reward: An Inorganic Survey Device) **Phase 3: Find Shield Generator Resources (Luck, Reward: An Inorganic Survey Device) *The Chief Engineer of Aurilia gives out missions that will unlock branches in the Crafting Mastery profession. **Phase 4: Find a Replacement Computer Core for the Village of Aurilia Computers (Repair, Reward: An Aurilian Sculpture Section (2/4)) Force Sensitive professions *There are 4 Force Sensitive professions: Combat Prowess, Enhanced Reflexes, Heightened Senses and Crafting Mastery. To begin training in these professions specific experience is needed, known as force-sensitive experience. Each profession requires a specific type of force-sensitive experience. See below for more details on each profession. *To obtain specific force-sensitive experience one must first gather regular experience, then convert it by talking to Paemos. *Each Force Sensitive profession is made up of one Novice skill box, 4 branches of 4 skill boxes each and one Mastery skill box. *To train in a specific branch one must first unlock it through means of a quest. Only one branch can be unlocked per phase. *You need 6 full branches to proceed past the Village and become a Padawan. Combat Prowess Requires force-sensitive combat experience *Ranged Accuracy: enhanced ranged accuracy +12 (Phase 1) *Melee Speed: enhanced melee speed +12 (Phase 2) *Melee Accuracy: enhanced melee accuracy +12 (Phase 3) *Ranged Speed: enhanced ranged speed +12 (Phase 4) Enhanced Reflexes Requires force-sensitive reflex experience *Survival: camping +5, foraging +5, trapping +5, mask scent +5, terrain negotiation +5, creature knowledge +5, creature harvesting +5. Only camps and terrain negotiation are useable if you're not a Scout or Ranger. (Phase 1) *Vehicle Control: force vehicular control +20, force vehicular speed +3 (Phase 2) *Ranged Defense: ranged defense +20 (Phase 3) *Melee Defense: melee defense +20 (Phase 4) Heightened Senses Requires force-sensitive senses experience *Persuasion: persuasion +20 (Lowers cost of skill training and better chance to pass contraband scans) (Phase 1) *Surveying: surveying +20 (Increases surveying range: (64x64) if no surveying, (384x384) if you have Artisan: Surveying IV) (Phase 2) *Luck: jedi's luck +4 (Increases your luck while looting, including credits. Unknown if this affects looting item chances) (Phase 3) *Healing: injury treatment +10, injury treatment speed +10, wound healing (dancing) +20, wound healing (music) +20 (Phase 4) Crafting Mastery Requires force-sensitive crafting experience *Assembly: force assembly +20 (Increases your ability to succeed while assembling an item) (Phase 1) *Technique: crafting technique +4 (Decreases your chances of failing (lowering experimental risk) while crafting) (Phase 2) *Experimentation: force experimentation +20 (Increases your chances of getting Amazing Successes while crafting. Does not grant extra points!) (Phase 3) *Repair: force repair bonus +20 (Increases your chances to repair a damaged or broken item) (Phase 4) Force-Sensitive Experience You must first gain regular experience, then convert it to force-sensitive experience by talking to Paemos. These conversions do not happen at a 1-for-1 basis. Use this chart as a guide to plan your experience conversions: *Force-sensitive Combat & Reflex experience **Bounty Hunter 5:1 **Combat 30:1 **Weapon (all types) 30:1 *Force-sensitive Senses experience **DNA Sampling 3:1 **Political 3:1 **Slicing 3:1 **Merchant 4:1 **Wilderness Survival 5:1 **Image Design 7:1 **Scouting 8:1 **Creature Handling 9:1 **Dancer 10:1 **Musician 10:1 **Entertainment Healing 10:1 **Surveying 10:1 **Medical 30:1 **Trapping 25:1 *Force-sensitive Crafting experience **Bio-Engineer Crafting 4:1 **All Other Crafting 5:1 **General Crafting 8:1 **Structure Crafting 35:1 Experience cost of force-sensitive skills & branches: *Novice = 50.000 *Tier 1 = 175.000 *Tier 2 = 250.000 *Tier 3 = 350.000 *Tier 4 = 450.000 So in order to fill an entire branch (Tier 1 to 4) you need a total of 1.225.000 force-sensitive experience. To fill 6 full branches, the total amound of force-sensitive experience needed amounts to 7.350.000. You will need at least two Novice skills, adding another 100.000 experience. Or you can choose branches from all four professions, totalling your Novice skill costs to 200.000 experience. In total, you will need between 7.450.000 and 7.550.000 force-sensitive experience to proceed past the village and get a shot at becoming a Padawan. Quests Note that when completing extra missions for bonus items you must talk to the quest giver in between milestones. For example, after healing 5 patients in Phase 1 - HS talk to Silvarra and she'll offer you an additional 5 patient mission, if you just keep healing they won't count towards the bonus amount needed. It is also important to remember that you can only do one quest per phase, and there seems to be no way to abort a quest once you agree to undertake it, so be sure you want to do that quest before committing. Phase 1 Combat Prowess - Ranged Accuracy * Location: Captain Sarguillo (5313,-4161) * Reward: Aurilian Banner 10 Patrols for the unlock, each patrols consists of 8 waypoints. Avoid groups of more than 3 Sith (do not engage), kill groups of 3 or less. 10 additional patrols for the Banner. As you complete patrols the wps get farther apart (for the last patrol 2k between wps is not unusual) Quickest way to do these patrols is on a speederbike or similar. I found the patrol point spawn wouldn't activate until you got withing 64 meters (tap the mouse button and creep up the last bit). Most wps are "Everything seems calm", you'll only have to get off the bike for singles, duos or triplets (the rather dopey sith seem to spot you at around 35 meters). I'm a CH, so the above saved a lot of time once I figured it out (rather thank walking/riding with pets in tow). 10 patrols took me 3 hours - would have taken 2 hours if I'd figured out the spederbike thing earlier. It will take longer or shorter depending on luck. Generally 25% of the waypoints have sith, other points are "Everything seems calm" - earlier missions yield raiding parties (up to patrol 4) - later are singles/duo/triplets only. The order in which you visit the wapoints is unimportant, do them in any order. Enhanced Reflexes - Survival * Location: Whip (5283,-4226) * Reward: Aurilian Sculpture 3/4 Goto the waypoint Whip gives you, when you reach it you get directed to a Sith encampment (~250m away) where you must kill a 2-3 Sith pirate (lvl 76) and 1-2 thug, then converse with the "captured villager". He will follow you (you must take him the entire way back to the base or you will fail the rescue). 5 rescues must be completed in total. If you get incapacitated the current rescue mission will fail, but not start all over. Heightened Senses - Persuasion * Location: Silvarra (5391,-4075) * Reward: +5 CM Exp Necklace, Special Plant * ' Must have Master Medic ' Treat 5 villagers for the unlock, 5 additional for the necklace, 5 more for the plant. To treat a patient you just talk to a droid (and when you complete a patient the droid resets so you never need to talk to more then one droid). Each patient has about 7 things wrong with them, treat the last mentioned one first and work your way up. A medicine can cure up to 2 different things and can cause a 3rd new problem. You can experiment the primary cure, secondary cure or residual (exp-ing on the residual removes the added problem). The following is a chart as to which % experimentation maps to which cured disease: It is best to bring high end resources (5 flora and 10 metal per med) for most medicines, and some extremely low end resources (it's OQ 66% PE 33%) for fever/vomiting, otherwise your assembly % will start too high to get them. If you have a friendly Bio-Engineer who is currently doing the quest then they can create schematics for the medicine and run them in a factory, beware however, as they do not stack in crates. And they must be currently working on the quest, when you finish you lose the base schem and can't create any new meds. With just Novice Doc I was able to experiment up to partial paralysis with high end resources, but to get the top 4 you need some or all of the doc crafting chain. '' Current information on the plant: It grows through the stages of Small Aurilian Plant, Medium Aurilian Plant and Aurilian Plant, after it reaches the largest stage it'll produce a fruit that is a 1k H/A/M heal (food filling 10). Each plant is unique so you must find the best settings for your plant yourself. http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=game_guides&message.id=236533 here is a good guide that explains how it works. '' Crafting Mastery - Assembly * Location: Quharek (5373,-4181) * Reward: Aurilian Sculptutre 4/4 For exact step by step instructions with pictures check out http://www.witheridge.com/FScraft/Phase1.htm this Goto the sensor array (5417, -4119), access the terminal and retrieve all 4 components ("retrieve" radial option). Head to the "Chief Engineer's hut" (5377, -4116), use the "Recursive Analyzer" to turn the broken components into schematics (be sure to have 4 spaces in your datapad). No experimentation occurs and quality doesn't matter, you can use a generic or W/D/G tool, and the schematics only have a single use (and making schematics out of them won't help since you can only do the next step on items you've crafted), crit fails do nothing (you keep the schem and the resources). You must Calibrate each item after crafting. If you screw up the puzzle the components integrity will go down, if it hits 0% you must 'unbreak' it into a schematic and recraft it. Once all 4 have been Calibrated, put them back in the Sensor Array. All of the puzzles require some guessing as changes aren't updated in real-time. Solid State Array: 100 Extrusive Ore, 10 Nabooian Water, 20 Polymer, 10 Copper Line up the horizontal holes with the vertical line Signal Amplifier: 70 Copper, 20 Carb Ore, 25 Tal Fiberplast, 20 Aluminum Match the two graphs Gyroscopic Receiver:50 Yavinian Wind, 20 Lub Oil, 45 Steel, 20 Copper Match the two patterns Configuration Processor: 50 Rori Fiberplast, 30 Copper, 40 Aluminum, 15 Copper Match the patterns (pressing one button will affect the other two) Phase 2 Combat Prowess - Melee Speed * Location: Dageerin (5238,-4189) * Reward: Melee PowerUp with +30% Speed and 500 uses Track down and destroy 8 enemy bases (only 3 may be done per day, you must wait 24 real life hours of server up-time between your sets of 3, not just till server reset). You are given a tool in your datapad to track the bases, it gives you a "threat level", when it's high you're moving towards your target. When you get to a base wait for your quest journal to update, then kill the Sith there. Return to Dageerin after each mission. ' This powerup CANNOT be applied to LightSabers. ' Enhanced Reflexes - Vehicular Control * Location: Whip (5283,-4226) * Reward: Focus Crystal, +2k health 2hrs once per 3 days '' (Does not stack with Health Buffs) '' You will be given a WP on Endor, when you get there, a crashed ship will be within about 500m (it spawns on the overhead map as a structure) with Sith guards, when you get near to the camp the supplies will appear in your inventory with a system message, return to Whip (Just get close to him and they transfer over, but you must talk to him to get the next wp). Repeat five times. If you're having problems make sure you're at the right camp (sometimes they spawn quite close to one another). Some additional information from http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=Forcesensitive&message.id=4632 Jagger', missions are ~3k away from the starport, 7 sith at each (2 thugs, 5 pirates). Arteus47 has also put together some information on this quest, found http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=Forcesensitive&message.id=5596 here. It has also been suggested that you can just drive up to your camp and yoink the crate without fighting the Sith. If you have problems with your mission you can now reset the mission with Whip. Heightened Senses - Survey * Location: Eozlin (5200,-4141) * Reward: Some resources and An Inorganic Survey Tool (Chemical, Gas, Mineral, Water) * ' Must have Novice Artisan ' Find 50%+ concentrations of different resources (Aluminum, Gemstone, Energy Wind/Solar, Ore, Copper, Steel, Iron, Gas), your Force Crystal will tell you which you have to do next. All you have to do is survey for them and be standing on a spot that is above 50%, you do not have to sample. You get a Sith resource loot item for each successful survey. You do not have to return when you're done, you do not have to stay on Dath. Crafting Mastery - Technique * Location: Quharek (5247,-4032) * Reward: LS Crafting Tool 5 or 20 Guaranteed Critical Assemblies * ' Must have Novice Artisan ' '' Note this quest is capped, only the first X people may take the quest For exact step by step instructions with pictures check out http://www.witheridge.com/FScraft/Phase2.htm this Contribute 10 Items (Reinforced Wall Module, Small Turret and Refined X count as items) to the village crafting project. To contribute, get a schematic, or check the status, talk to the binary load lifter droid QT-QC at (5193,-4196). This is where those unstackable resource loots from Sith are used. It seems the bare minimum will be 200 resources. These resources are found are from looting Sith (so talk to people doing combat missions), additionally anyone who did the Eozlin Survey quest this phase should have gotten 7 of them as well (one per successful survey). As of yet no rewards have been handed out. The reward seems to have 20 uses if you won a category (most quality or quantity overall, most quality or quantity on a single item) and 5 uses if you didn't. According to what I've read, a Critical Success is above Amazing, and may allow you to go over hard caps, may only affect one line, may affect all of them, still waiting to here back from people actually using them. Phase 3 Combat Prowess - Melee Accuracy * Location: Capt Sarguillo (5313,-4161) * Reward: "Sunrider" Jedi Colour Crystal (Only see the name once you become Jedi grouped you also get: Power Crystal, which used to give +900 mind 1.5hrs once per 4 days. Updated by Brimestar of Radiant 20 Oct 05 Capture the commander of an enemy base (Sith Commander). Each base has Strong Shield, 3 turrets, 2 gates and Sith. To take the base down you should first disable the 3 turrets guarding the base. The turrets DB and have a range of 75m. It is best to have both ranged arms to take the turrets out (it is also bugged to where the turrets can shoot through walls and the ground and you can't do the same). Once the turrets are down disable the shield with the corresponding codes (each base has a different code for unlocking the shields). Once the shield goes down Sith will spawn. You need to kill a minimum of 5 before the Sith commander will spawn. Once he spawns you have about an hour to capture him and return him to the village. He has a capture option in the radial menu. After that a "follow me" option appears after clicking on his radial menu to use in escorting him back to the village. If he attempts to escape you need to recapture him. I had a droid follow him as well to make sure I could keep track of him. You can walk ahead of him, but don't go any further than 60m and always keep him targeted if possible. This mission can be done on your own, but is best done in a group. If done in a group one person is responsible for disabling the shields and needs to kill a minimum of 5 sith. The other is responsible for capturing the Sith commander and escorting him back to the village. Once the commander enters the village the quest is over and you can then talk to Capt Sarguillo to get your reward. To begin the quest, after talking to Capt Sarguillo, you can head to one of the base waypoints listed in the link below. NOTE: The physical location of the bases do not change, however the name of the base does. So, during each change to phase 3 some scouting will need to be done to find the correct base. Anyhow, you need to go to the closest bases to find random Sith spawns. You need to kill the Sith spawns to obtain the Remote Frequency Codes discs (need these to disable the shields.) You can also pick up waypoint data discs that will give you a location of a base (not the name). Not as necessary since the link below has that. After you collect your discs return to the village to talk to the Captain. He will give you Shield Generator Remotes in return for the code discs. Each remote has a name of a base and you need to find that particular base. You may need to kill many Sith to find a base close enough to escort the commander back from (you are walking BTW). Bases further than 6000m are considered impossible, but there are bases that are 4000m or less (the closest being about 2500m). So, keep on grinding Sith until you get a remote that is 6000m or less or until you are tired of it :) Notes: Near each base there are "surveillance droids" that will tell you the name of the base. IE: "a alpha surveillance droid" Whichever player (or party) disables the shields first is the only player (or party) that can talk to the commander. You can do this mission with another player in order to get the bonus reward (Mind Crystal), The Captian will offer you the ability to do this partnership at the beginning, in this case one person lowers the shield and the other captures the commander. Both people are doing the mission, both will unlock and get rewards, neither can take other missions. The Base WP's are the same locations on every server, but which base is which is server dependent and they have a tendency to change names as well. Check out http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=Forcesensitive&message.id=18942 this for your server specifics. The following is a list of Base WPs. : http://forums.station.sony.com/swg/board/message?board.id=Forcesensitive&message.id=18942 List for each galaxy Enhanced Reflexes - Ranged Defense * Location: Dageerin (5238,-4189) * Reward: 5 Use +10 to Ranged Defense item Track down and destroy 8 enemy camps(only 3 may be done per day, you must wait 24 real life hours of server up-time between your sets of 3, not just till server reset). You are given a tool in your datapad to track the bases, it gives you a "threat level", when it's high you're moving towards your target. When you get to a base wait for your quest journal to update, then kill the Sith there. Return to Dageerin after each mission. Heightened Senses - Luck * Location: Eozlin (5200,-4141) * Reward: Inorganic Survey Tool as Phase 2 * ' Must have Novice Artisan ' Find 50%+ concentrations of different resources (Iron, Gas, Energy, Aluminum, Ore, Gemstone, Steel, Copper). All you have to do is survey for them and be standing on a spot that is above 50%, you do not have to sample. You get a Sith resource loot item for each successful survey. Note: for the energy, radioactive energy won't work you must find solar or wind. Crafting Mastery - Experimentation * Location: Quharek (5292,-4108) * Reward: LS Crafting Tool 5 or 20 Guaranteed Critical Assemblies * ' Must have Novice Artisan ' '' Note this quest is capped, only the first X people may take the quest '' Contribute 20 Items to the village crafting project. To contribute, get a schematic, or check the status, talk to the binary load lifter droid QT-QC at (5193,-4196). This is where those unstackable resource loots from Sith are used. It seems the bare minimum will be 200 resources. These resources are found are from looting Sith (so talk to people doing combat missions), additionally anyone who did the Eozlin Survey/Luck quest this phase should have gotten 7 of them as well (one per successful survey). We believe that rewards will be handed out at phase shift, if you win a category (Quantity/Quality) your reward will have more uses. Using a component back in itself improves its quality, but does not cause the component to count as 2 items (Have had some reports of this not working with Unit Computers). Phase 4 Combat Prowess - Ranged Speed * Location: Capt Sarguillo (5313,-4161) * Reward: Aurilian Sculpture 1/4 (?) Enemies will attack the village every 2 hours. The Sith will attack for roughly 45 minutes, then stay away for roughly 75 minutes of recovery time (no attacks). You must kill 50 Sith Outlaws and 25 Sith Pirates to complete the mission. To get credit for a kill all you must do is register a hit (at which point they will appear on radar and the overhead map as red instead of yellow, very useful for knowing who you haven't hit yet). For a level 80 character who has checked the 'con' box on their radial map, Sith Outlaws will have blue circles around them, while Sith Pirates will have green circles. Upon completion of the mission you unlock EITHER CP - R.Speed or ER - M.Defense , whichever you picked when starting. Enhanced Reflexes - Melee Defense * Location: Capt Sarguillo (5313,-4161) * Reward: None See Combat Prowess - Ranged Speed above, it gives the option to unlock this branch. Previously, this branch didn't give you a reward while Ranged Speed did, but the Publish 20 notes state that the developers have Added quest reward item for Melee Defense quest. Also, the notes state that Players can now take part in the Captain's phase 4 quests even if they have taken the quest in a previous attempt to complete the Phase 4 quests. This should be verified. Heightened Senses - Healing * Location: Silvarra (5391,-4075) * Reward: Bacta Tank http://www.imagedump.com/index.cgi?pick=setandget&tp=146237&poll_id=0&category_id=20&warned=y Picture You must heal 50 other players during the Sith attacks (there are raids once every 2 hours), you can only get credit for a heal once per person, and you must be grouped with them, however to get credit the player you heal has to be in combat with a Sith Outlaw/Pirate (See the CP mission this phase). an additional 50 for the reward Crafting Mastery - Repair * Location: Chief Engineer of Aurilia (5390,-4122) * Reward: Aurilian Sculpture 2/4 # Go to Keren, Coronet, or Mos Entha to speak with a "Gadget Specialist". (Alpoka can provide WPs to any of these.) You must purchase a "Satellite Tracking Device Assembly Kit" for 530 credits. # Complete the kit (requires Tracking Device Assembly Bracket First, Second and Third Segment; Tracking Device Case First, Second and Third Section; and 4 Master Artisan crafted items are also required. # Go to any starport ticket droid and use the "Purchasing Satellite Tracking Data" radial option. This costs 1100 credits; once the droid finds the satellite, retrieve the info with the "Obtain Satellite Data" radial option. # Use the tracking device to locate the satellite and retrieve the computer core # Use the "Reconfigure Interface" radial option on the computer core. The four indicators must light up to complete this task. To do this, connect four wires in the proper order. There are red, yellow and blue wires, and each can be connected to a different power source. Set it up and then test it to see if it's correct. For each wire connected to the correct contact, one of the indicators will light up. If the right type of wire is used to the wrong contact, the indicator will flicker. Each failed test damages the core and causes the "Circuit Integrity" to drop, which is the chance the core is still viable. On average a core can survive 6 or 7 attempts before it fries. It's unclear right now what happens in this case -- failure or is retrieval required again? # Return the completed configured core back to "Chief Engineer" keeps changing '' WARNING: If you complete step 3 before doing step 2 you will get screwed '' Category:Jedi Category:Guides Category:Pre-NGE Jedi